As Flags Wave
by inudbzgirl
Summary: Thirty sentence random drabbles on one word prompts. First attempt at one of these.


**A/N: My first try at something like this. I hope you all enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Hat**

He placed the hat of straw on top of orange tresses and assured her, he'd save her Island.

**Weather**

There had never been a single thunderstorm, blizzard, or typhoon that she had not called, so why couldn't she predict the storm of emotions that bubbled in her whenever the cook smiled at her or served her.

**Sphere**

He held the small piece of ammunition in his hand and wondered how powerful his attacks would be if they were formed from a different shape.

**Home**

From the time she was eight she had lived on the run, killing others and even stealing; so how could now of all times she be so deserving of a family.

**Flag**

It was more than just a piece of cloth blowing in the wind, it was a symbol, a reminder that they were all home.

**Moon**

Once a month around this time he'd stare into its illumination and see teeth of white, happy eyes and hair of blonde.

**Red**

He liked red more than because of its boldness; he loved it because it reminded him of heroes and what it means to be a pirate.

**Music**

It wasn't a musicians job to give beautiful music, it was a musicians job to make sure the crew never loss their pirating spirit.

**Grumpy**

A simple nap was all he asked for but as the captain attempted to pull him into a game and the cook into another argument he knew this wouldn't be a good day.

**Soda**

How could anyone mix up the wonders of Cola with Pepsi, they were nothing alike.

**Forgiveness**

He knew the moment the captain stretched his hand from the ship out to him that everything bad that happened between them would be forgotten.

**Arrival**

He was obviously only number one because someone helped him, so the shitty marimo had no right to criticize him on when he arrived back on the island.

**Blue**

It wasn't that blue was SUPER; it was just the color of everything that was SUPER.

**Reverie**

She fell into deep thought and laughed loudly, momentarily forgetting that the crew was surrounding her and had never seen her laugh in that manner.

**Snazzy**

He was the best dressed male on the ship by far, it also helped that he bathed much more regularly.

**Royalty**

Although she had duty to home and country, she would renounce her throne in a heartbeat if they returned only for her.

**Delicious**

He knew his job was truly done well when he caught the archaeologist licking the plate, secretly of course.

**Doc**

He was the one in charge of that sort of thing, so why did the swordsman always seemingly ignore him when he advised him to stay in bed

**Feet**

It was silly and pretty sad that in the midst of their declarations of dreams all she could think of was how the sniper had smelly feet and the captain had big toes.

**Run**

What did they expect him to do when the monster as big as any mountain on the Gecko Islands emerged from his slumber

**Death**

They had all lost someone dear to them and that is what bought them all together.

**Restraint**

He would kill the captain later for sneaking food from the kitchen but for the moment he must serve his precious navigator

**Latex**

The cyborg admitted that the devil-child archaeologist looked hot in leather but would probably be hotter in latex.

**Animals**

He watched as the captain devoured plate after plate and wondered silently if he was the one that ate the true human-human fruit

**Fixer**

Although he could fix any problem a ship would face, he secretly envied the snipers ability to fix inventions he would have never thought existed.

**Vision**

Being much older and have seen much more he could see through any of the other crewmembers emotions; even though he had no eyes to see!

**Kiss**

It was simple and chaste on the cheek, so why'd the cook keep going on and on about how his daughter would have beautiful orange hair too.

**Happy**

For the first time in her life, she could finally smile a genuine smile as her heart burst with joy at the sight of her crew members.

**Help**

He would go to the ends of the Earth to protect the eight of them and then some if the situation called for it.

**Hug**

As they all grabbed each other into a warm embrace, they were reminded once again that no place on Earth was better than right here on the Sunny Go.

* * *

**I enjoyed this; give me your feedback on how you think this went. Until next time.**


End file.
